


Blood Is Thicker Than Magic

by BoBoMALEC



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Creature Harry Potter, Dom Harry Potter, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/M, Incubus Harry Potter, M/M, Mutual Pining, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Spit As Lube, Sub Lucius Malfoy, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:13:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoBoMALEC/pseuds/BoBoMALEC
Summary: Harry, Lucius and Draco are a powerful family together. Dumbledore feeling threatened makes a mistake that he can't fix. Harry/Lucius





	Blood Is Thicker Than Magic

~Harry POV~

I sat in my office finishing my paperwork waiting for Lucius to return. I had already put Draco down to bed. I would have gone to bed already, but my mate had needed to tell me something important. He had fire called me while he was at the office and told me to wait for him tonight because he didn't have enough time to tell me right then.

I had just finished signing a decline for the offer of lord Nott's son hand in marriage to Draco. I was used to doing this by now even though Draco was only 8. The Malfoy family was already powerful and rich even before I married into it. I held the titles of lord Le Fay, Slytherin, Potter and even Prewett and were heir to the Black and Prince family.

With that being said it didn't make it any easier with Draco being an alluring child already. I was an incubus and those genes had been passed on to Draco. He had silky silver blonde hair that went to his shoulders that had my spikiness, stormy grey eyes that looked like silver molten and a lithe but muscled frame for an 8 year old.

I could only imagine how many betrothal contracts we would get once he got older. Though we had already agreed that we would let Draco choose his own mate instead of marrying him off like most Pureblood families did. Before I could continue my trail of thoughts the wards let me know that someone had entered through the floo.

I stood making my way toward the main room knowing that Lucius would go there to wait for me. When I stepped into the room I had an armful of blonde.

"Luc what's wrong and what did you have to tell me?"I asked once I sat him down onto his feet. He looked at me with mild panic and fear before masking his face with the legendary emotionless Malfoy mask.

"Hey none of that Lucius we promised we wouldn't hide things from each other when we married"I said pulling him to sit in my lap after sitting on the soft silver wing back chair.

"Dumbledore is trying to take Draco away from us by saying we are Death Eaters therefor unfit to be parents"Lucius whispered quietly dropping his head onto my shoulder. I would not have heard him if the room wasn't quiet but when I did my Incubus side pushed at me to kill Dumbledore wherever he was for threatening my family.

"He will do no such thing and myself and Dumbledore will be having a little chat to ensure he knows that our family is not to be trifled with"I said pulling Lucius closer to my chest.

"Okay Harry but what if he still tries to take him away from us?"Lucius asked curling up more into himself.

"No one is taking our little Dragon from us Luc. They will have to get past me first and that in itself is an impossible feat"I whispered into the locks of blonde hair.

I don't know how long we stayed like this, but it was long enough for Lucius to fall asleep. I stood making sure not to jostle the blonde in my arms.

I went to Lucius and mines room laying my husband down on the bed before banishing his robes and laying the duvet over him. I went back out the room and down the hallway towards Draco's room.

I opened the door checking to make sure he was still sleep before placing a charm on him to alert me if something happened to Draco before going back to my room.

I banished my clothes before slipping under the duvet with Lucius smiling when he sprawled out over me and nuzzled into my neck.

Wrapping an arm around his thin waist I turned the lights off and let Lucius' breathing settle me into sleep.


End file.
